stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood and Fire, Part 2 (Phase II episode)
Pursued and damaged by repeated Klingon attacks, the crew of the ''Enterprise'' must respond to the distress call from a Federation research ship. In a matter of hours the ship and crew will be consumed by a nearby star and the crew of the Enterprise will be consumed by an mysterious horror that threatens both ships as the Klingons watch and wait. Synopsis Teaser The episode begins with a summary of the previous episode. Spock informs Kirk that his position is not safe, and will attack them the bloodworms. Kirk asks Montgomery Scott if the repulsor fields of the will save them, but Spock says that they cannot be transported. McCoy says to Spock shut up, and prepare to be transported. The team is transported just when they went to be murdered by the bloodworms, which had destroyed the door, and the team finds some survivors on the Copernicus. Act One Spock says his name, and a man says that they remain 15 of 133. The man is Mackel Blodgett, from Medical Investigation of Starfleet. And there is a woman named Dr. Jenna Yar. They say that his mission was authorized, and have found the safe form to neutralize the plasmocytes, and they must take it to the . The plasmocytes turn into bloodworms in four days, and they have 112 minutes to be saved or the ship will burn. Spock says that the Starfleet has not authorized the rescue, and they say that they have the cure. Spock informs the Enterprise. In the Enterprise, Leonard McCoy tries to understand the cure of the Copernicus, without success, because it's missing something and with certainty it will kill the patient because it cancels the systems of transport of oxygen of the body. Kirk and McCoy decide disobey the orders and save them, and McCoy calls nurse Fontana. He asks him a lot of things to be able to cure them, and afterwards McCoy goes away. Fontana says that McCoy is in the transporter room. Kirk goes to the transporter room and asks McCoy what he's doing, and McCoy says that he wants to treat the survivors personally in the Copernicus. Kirk accepts, and McCoy is transported to the Copernicus. The Enterprise already has repaired the engines. In the rec room, Nyota Uhura is speaking with Hikaru Sulu, and later Ensign Jameson says Uhura that he and his team are concerned in case the Enterprise infects like the Copernicus. Uhura says that Kirk doesn't turn away to anybody, and also would do the same if the team of Ensign Jameson was infected, and Kirk would give his own life before that risk the crew. Yar and Blodgett are preparing to be transported to the Enterprise, and Yar says that nothing controls the plasmocytes, was a Doomsday weapon. They destroyed the Regulans and any one that approximated them. Yar and Blodgett are transported, and the other have 50 minutes. Alex promises Peter that will surpass this mission, either way. Then the Klingon ship Dark Destroyer appear, and the Enterprise opens a channel with the ship saying not to attack them. Kargh answers and thinks that they want to surrender, and Kirk speaks them of their operation of rescue and the bloodworms of the Copernicus. Kargh thinks that he's lying and says Kirk that if he don't destroyed the Copernicus, will do it Kargh, and prepares to destroy the ship. Kirk shouts to Kargh if he's fool. Act Two Kirk says Kargh to cease the fire, and he will show him everything. And he opens a channel so Kargh can see the mission. Kargh says that it admires their courage, it's almost Klingon. And he says that if they succeeded, they will have to destroy them, but they won't destroy them now to discover everything. In the meantime, Kirk says an old saying, "When you have a Klingon by the tail", and Chekov surprises. McCoy says to Spock that with any application of energy, the bloodworms will burst in wavicles to infect the next victim, and the bloodworms are an aberration that appear when interrupting the capacity of catalysis of the plasmocytes. If they could avoid this interruption, will neutralize the danger of the plasmocytes. McCoy discovers that they don't have sufficient artificial blood, they've exhausted the reservation treating the injured, and they will need blood donors. Kirk says to the crew of the Enterprise that he needs 72 volunteers. All the officials of the bridge, included Kirk, offer to be blood donors except Miller, the one who remains at comand happy. The Klingons say that they will die all and will enjoy seeing it. In the conference room of the Enterprise, Mackel Blodgett doesn't want to explain at all to Kirk, but Kirk says that this is his ship and he will be responsible of the Klingons, and Blodgett answers that if the Klingons left bloodworms in the Federation space, there will be a destruction on a large scale of the forms of life of red blood. Jenna Yar gives to Kirk the last copy of their log, and Kirk says that all this has cost the life of a lot of people, and will give them a copy of the log to the one who needed it. And it orders security that Yar and Blodgett remain in their room. When they're going to be transported, Spock and McCoy want to remain and discuss, and Spock says that he has to remain because his Vulcan physiology requires particular attention and McCoy is the best qualified to treat him. McCoy accepts, and he's beamed to the Enterprise with Rand. On the Copernicus, Alex and Peter speak about the Vulcan death grip, and Spock cannot reveal anything of this. On the Enterprise, McCoy doesn't want Vulcan blood, and Fontana says him to shut up. On the Copernicus, now Peter wants to remain because he's a security officer, but Spock doesn't want this, and at the end Alex injects hipo-spray to Spock and Peter: it will remain Alex. Peter and Alex lie down. McCoy helps Fontana to cure Peter and Spock. Alex injects the hipo-spray in his body, but the field repulsor is failing and falls, and the Klingons observe it everything. Peter is concerned about Alex, but Alex decides commit suicide because they can't save him, and Peter shouts "Alex!" and the voice echoes in the three ships… Act Three Peter is very sad by the death of his fiancé, and says that the death of Alex is his fault because if he hadn't gone, they would have been one less to rescue. Kirk answers to Peter thath he did his work. Later he saysPeter that he's the only family that remains him, and Peter answers that Alex was his family because Kirk always was someplace of the space. Kirk says Spock that the Enterprise and the crew are his family, and Spock says that if it had happened with him, Kirk wouldn't have done at all distinct. On the bridge, Kirk says Kargh that already has seen the proofs, and Kargh answers that the Federation will use the bloodworms like a weapon and he has to destroy them. But he proposes him that if he gives him a copy of all the data, he won't destroy them. Kirk says that if he gives him the data, will destroy them equally, and Kargh answers that he "has an human by the tail". Spock says that they can't destroy the Copernicus because it will generate a big cloud of wavicles, and if they left it burn, the wavicles will use the stellar energy of the giant red to reproduce at incredible speed. Kargh says that the Federation has created death for all. McCoy says that there is a cure, it's need a catalyst. But the plasmocytes only will access to the catalysts in an human blood flow. It will require a volunteer. Kirk doesn't want to authorize it, and McCoy and Spock discuss. Peter wants to be voluntary to be with Alex, but Kirk will prevent it to him. Spock shows to Kirk the part of the log that Uhura couldn't decode. Kirk looks it and asks to Kargh show him another thing, and Kargh says that it hadn't amused so much since he murdered his grandfather. Kirk orders to Kyle turn off the systems of arms, and brings Blodgett and Yar to the bridge. Yar scares, and Blodgett says that like this it will give to the Klingons a weapon. Kirk says that this weapon is not honourable. Afterwards Kirk reveals that the mission of the Copernicus hadn't nothing to do with finishing with the plague of plasmocytes, the Copernicus headed to the Klingon space. Kargh wants to shoot, but Kirk says that he has to hear it everything. Blodgett says that this "will have consequences", as Kirk promised previously to the Klingons. Later Blodgett says that they have to use the bloodworms to finish with the Klingon threat once for all, and McCoy says that it's a genocide. Later Kirk proposes to Kargh a truce, but Kargh says that he doesn't have reasons to trust him or neither in any human. Later he says that they need that a person sacrifice to save them, and Kargh says Kirk that he's only looking for another form to save his nephew. Then Blodgett says that he won't allow him continue, and takes out a repulsor container with plasmocytes, threatening let them go… Act Four He says Kirk stand still or all will have bloodworms going up them by the guts. Later he says that the Starfleet doesn't have the value to use this against the Klingons, but he has. Peter takes out the phaser and aims to Blodgett, saying that he murdered Alex. Kirk orders Peter go down the phaser and let Starfleet to deal it. Peter doesn't want to obey, and Kirk asks him if Alex would want that Peter kills in his name. Peter goes down the phaser, and in the distraction, Yar removes the plasmocytes to Blodgett. Kirk leaves out of fight to Blodgett with a blow with a fist in the face, and asks to security take it out of the bridge. Blodgett angers with Yar by betrayal. Yar says that all has to finish here, and she will be voluntary. Kirk says that they can save her, but Yar says that she has to do it, and says Peter that she regrets his loss, but this is her responsibility, not Peter's. The plasmocytes are ill, and she's the cure. Afterwards Yar says Kirk that she has a daughter and wants that they explain her all and without omitting anything, and remembering her. Kirk says Scott to beam her to the Copernicus, and Jenna Yar is beamed. On the Copernicus, Yar injects the cure in her body and absorbs all the wavicles, and disappears. Afterwards they disappear the bloodworms and it's formed a brilliant butterfly, Chekov remains surprised because it's sparkle-dancer and everybody say that it's lovely. Kargh says that the High Command won't believe this, and orders to put course to Kronos. Act Five Peter observes how burns the Copernicus and the sparkle-dancer, and Kirk comes with him. Peter asks Kirk if he will take him to a court-martial, and Kirk says no, not because he's his nephew, but because Peter doesn't deserve it. He made a mistake, and it isn't reason to abandon. It's a lesson to learn. Peter says that he wants to remain on the Enterprise because it's where served Alex. Kirk says that he also wants Peter to remain, and later says that in the antiquity, when a warrior fell in fight, he was put it in a boat with his sword and his shield and set fire him. Afterwards it says "God speed" at Mikhail Hodel and Alex Freeman-Kirk, and Peter remembers is fiancé and says that he loved him a lot, and embraces his uncle crying. Afterwards Kirk says Peter to look at the window, and they see the sparkle-dancer. On the bridge, Kirk says that the space isn't the final frontier, it's the human soul. The space is where they will find the challenge. Later Kirk orders Chekov to trace a course, and Kyle to take out the ship of this zone. The Enterprise enters in Warp and goes away, the sparkle-dancer also enters in Warp and finishes the episode. Cast Main cast *James Cawley as James Kirk *Ben Tolpin as Spock *John Kelly as Leonard McCoy *Charles Root as Montgomery Scott *Kim Stinger as Nyota Uhura *Meghan King Johnson as Janice Rand *Ron Boyd as Vincent DeSalle *Andy Bray as Pavel Chekov *Jay Storey as Kyle Guest cast *Bobby Rice as Peter Kirk *Evan Fowler as Lt. Alex Freeman * as Dr. Jenna Yar * as Commander Blodgett Background information *Blood and Fire was originally pitched to Star Trek: The Next Generation, but it was turned down due to its controversial storyline dealing with homosexuality and AIDS. *Original author Gerrold adapted it into a book, and was adapted into a screenplay for New Voyages by David Gerrold and Carlos Pedraza. *The episode will guest star Bobby Rice of Star Trek: Hidden Frontier. *Bobby Rice was the second actor to portray Lt. Commander Ro Nevin in Star Trek: Hidden Frontier. External link *[http://www.startreknewvoyages.com/?page_id=393 "Blood and Fire, Part 2" on the Phase II website] es:Sangre y fuego#Segunda parte Episode 5